


A Night Of Pleasure Or Horror

by Pkimmey32



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: Euskara
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkimmey32/pseuds/Pkimmey32
Summary: My attempt at horror, please read and let me know, warning there is blood
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Night Of Pleasure Or Horror

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"do you see anyone you like, babe" whispered Emma as she leaned into her  
wife, rubbing her hand up and down her thighs as they sit in a corner booth  
in the bar.

"Mmm" Regina lets out before scanning their surroundings before her  
eyes land on a stunning red head sitting on a stool at the bar alone," her"

Emma followed her line of sight and grinned," Mmm, yes, she would do  
nicely, you or me" asked Emma turning her hungry eyes back to her wife's  
equelly hungry ones.

"Let me, darling, remember when we first met? you were a bumbling idiot as  
I recall," Regina said with a loving smirk.

"Your idiot, and as I recall you found my bumbling idiocy adorable," Emma  
pointed out with a smirk of her own, but she got up anyway to offer her wife  
her hand to help her out of the booth.

"Thank you my Knight, now watch and learn," Regina said with a sultry smile  
before walking pass her wife to head to the red head at the bar.

"Oh I'm watching alright" Emma said watching her ass as she swayed a little  
more then usual.

Regina just looked over with a wink before continueing to her prey, she slide in next to  
the girl and gave her her famous 'I want you to taste my forbidden fruit' look that noone  
could say no to, not even this girl as her blue eyes just got darker and she moved closer,  
"hey" the girl said in a low voice.  
\------------------------------------  
Emma is watching her wife and smirk, "damn, you already have her with just your look"  
she said to herself shaking her head and smiling fondly.  
\------------------------------------  
"Mmm as lovely as your voice is, I just really want to find a corner booth and see if you kiss  
adequately, I want to go home with someone tonight and that someone has to be adequate,  
do you think you can be up for that challange?" Regina said with a smirk and the same look  
in her eyes, she is always straight forward, it gets the job done... well mostly straight foward.

The red head looked at her shocked for a second but then nodded then followed her to a secluded  
booth, Regina sat first then took the girls hand and pooled her down next to her," Lizzy" the girl  
blurted out.

Regina looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"

"My name, my name is Lizzy"

Regina nodded,"thats good to know, my name is Regina, now less talking" she said before she leaned over and  
captured her lips with hers, as they kissed she felt Lizzy loosening up so she deepened the  
kiss, as the minutes go by the kiss heat up, they now have their hands in the mix, hands on each  
other thighs going higher until they heard a voice clear.

Lizzy sprung away from the kiss as Regina smirked and looked up to her wife," yes,dear?"

"May I get in on the action?" Emma asked sliding in next to Lizzy placing her hand on her other  
thigh as Regina still has her hand on the other.

"Um, I-I" Lizzy started a little frazzled and turned on.

"Why yes, dear, That is if Lizzy here don't mind," she then turned to the girl in  
question," you don't mind if my wife Emma here join us, do you?"

Lizzy looked taken aback, but who was she to turn down a hot couple," no, no, I don't mind at all" she  
replied 'my boyfriend might' but she doesn't tell them that, what they don't know won't hurt them..

\---------------------------------------------

They are now in Lizzy's room at her house, Regina is in front of her kissing her neck and Emma behind here  
kissing the other side when the here a knock at the door, they grouned but continued, it seems Lizzy  
isn't to keen to leave anyway but the knocking became ponding, they pulled away anoyed.

"let me get that and send whoever it is away why don't you continue until I get back" she said as she leaves  
the room.

The couple looked at each other then embraced each other lovingly kissin each other softy until it got heated and  
Emma had two boottons on her wifes shirt undone and working on the third until they heard screaming of "Jack,  
no" a choking , a thud then..... nothing.

They are frozen to their place, what had just happened.

they then heard heavy footsteps in the hallway and a man's voice saying,"come out, come out wherever you are"  
they gulped as their hearts beat faster and their eyes got wide, they looked at each other seeing matching fear in  
each others eyes, who was this and what happened to lizzy?

"Lizzy is not going to be able to play no more" the man sang as he got closer

"What do we do, what do we do"Regina whispered in fear as blood is rushing in her ear, does this mean she is  
dead or maybe bound? but wouldn't we hear something of her?

That snapped Emma out of it and she is looking around the room to find a place to hide as the footsteps get  
closer, they cannot try the window because it would be to much noise and she doesn't know if they can out  
run whoever this is, as the foot steps seems to be right by the open door she has no choise but to take her  
wifes hand and drag her to the closet and close the door quietly, this could not be happening.

" I know your her, I seen your car in the drive way" he taunts as he inters the room.

Regina closed her eyes tightly while being held in Emma's arms, she is to scare to look.

Emma lookes threw the key hole to see this guy and she widens her eyes in fear because this  
guy is very tall and big, he also has what look like blood all over him, oh god, did he, did he play in it, she feels her  
stomach turn and have to swollow the bile

"I could wait here all night, or I could shearch this whole place, either way, I'll find you" he taunts looking around  
with a crazed smile, he then turns to the closet door with that same crazed smile staring at her like you can see through  
the door, she holds her breath while holding Regina tighter, blood is rushing in her ears.

He then broke the stare and head out of the room, Emma waited a few seconds later before she let out a relieved sigh,  
she now notice that her shoulder is wet and knew her wife is silently so she held tighter and placed a kiss on her head.

they waited a while, they haven't heard a noise since he walked out so Emma thinks it might be safe so very slowly she  
extracted herself from Regina though Regina was very reluctent to let go, Emma slowly opened the closet door and peeked  
around the room, no sighn of him so she reached her hand to Regina who took it instanly, they tip toed in the room and headed  
to the door.

Emma looked back to Regina before facing the door again she took a deep breath and peeked her head through to the hall way,  
nothing, she breathed out and tugged on the still joined hand and stepped in the hall way.

They tip toed to down the hall way, getting closer to the front of the house when they stopped cold as they heaerd the voice  
behind them.

"Well well well, two women, if I had known then maybe I wouldn't have killed Lizzy... maybe" he mused.

They screamed and started to run to the front door as he chased them, Regina tried opening it but it was locked,  
Emma saw that he was gaining on them and tugged Regina with her through the kitchen only to slip and fall with  
Regina falling with her because of the joined hand.

Jack laughed as he stopped in the door way,"I see you found your missing third"

Regina looked confused until she looked down and seen what they slipped on, her blood ran cold and the look  
on Emma's face showed that she just realized it too, Blood, Blood everywhere and now all over them.

They have no where to go. the blood is hindering them from getting up, they looked up at him in fear, this was it.

Jack smirked and walked over to them, he waants to play with them," maybe i should tie you up and play" he said  
before he launched at them. Regina screamed as he did so and felt his body colide with her, she tried to scurry  
away when she heard a gurggling sound, og god, did he have a knife?

"Emma" she screamed afraid that the sound is from her.

no answer,"Emma,no, Emma" she screamed frantic as she cant see her wife with the body on her.

"I'm here I'm okay" she heard right next to hear wich instantly calmed her down to realized she coold feel warm  
liquid socking here clothes and realized the body on her isn't moving.

"Is-is he dead?"

"Yeah, sorry, let me get him off you" Emma said pusshing him off while still sitting on the kitchen floor, it wasn't easy but  
she mannaged.

"How" is all Regina asked.

"The knife he must have used on her...I landed right by it and as he... well you know"

Regina nodded and they just lay there, side by side trying to recover surrounded with two dead body's and lots and lots  
of blood.

All this just to try to spice up their sex life, never again.


End file.
